


Deliveries

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry faces a wee mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliveries

Over the years I’ve had people attempt to seduce me to the Dark Side in a lot of different ways. From offering me money to sex to power to all three at once. But getting seduced through the mysterious gifts of food was a new one.

I stared at the delivery girl standing in front of my door.

“Look,” she said with irritation. Her foot tapped away impatiently. “You don‘t have to eat it if you don‘t want to, but it‘s paid for. So take it. No one‘s going to make you eat it.” She shoved the white plastic bag at me.

I caught it with one hand. She turned and walked away. I stared at the bag for a moment. Then I sighed and closed the door.

Mouse padded over to me, and nosed the plastic bag. He looked up at me and wagged his tail.

So the food was safe. Just like the last three deliveries. I opened it up and found out that this delivery was chicken fried steak with white gravy, mashed potatoes and a small salad. Whoever this person was buying me this food, they certainly knew my tastes. Simple, hardy and in large portions.

“Well, there‘s no point in letting it go to waste,” I told Mouse. I still regretted that I’d completely destroyed the first delivery in searching for poisons, or curses, or potions. It had been a sirloin steak with a baked potato that had steamed off a delicious scent in the cool air of my lab. At least until I reduced it to a pulped mess.

I grabbed a plate and settled on the couch. Mouse lay down at the rug next to my feet, content to wait for the occasional treat.

“So who do you think it could be?” I chewed and swallowed. “We know it‘s not Thomas. He wouldn‘t be so secretive about feeding me.”

Mouse huffed in agreement.

“And Murphy wouldn‘t bother with deliveries. Molly would invite me to dinner with her family, ditto for Michael.” Mouse put his massive head against my thigh. “Yeah, I‘ll figure it out,” I said. I cut off a piece of steak for him.

Mouse gulped the piece of meet and wagged his tail happily.  
*-*-*-*

Half-way through Mouse’s walk we were accosted by faeries. Dewdrop faeries to be exact.

“My lord! My lord!”

I looked up to see Toot-toot flutter in from a small tree. It was a good thing that the dewdrop fairies that made up the Za-Lord’s Guard were on my side. They kept a scary good eye on where I went and what I did. If my enemies had those kinds of resources… I’d be screwed.

“Major General Toot-toot Minimus,” I greeted him solemnly. I gave a quick glance for bystanders, and then Mouse and I casually strolled into a nearby alley. Toot-toot zipped after us. He stopped right in front of me and saluted. His dragonfly wings buzzed away in the effort keep in him in the air. Toot-toot was ginormous for a dewdrop fairy.

“My liege, the Guard was successful in finding the source of the food!”

“Oh?” I asked, my eyebrows going up. “Who is it?”

“It is the mortal freeholding lord, the Baron Marcone! It is he who has been proving you with such excellent gifts.”

I stared at him. Mouse huffed in surprise. Yeah, Marcone hadn’t exactly been on our list of food delivery suspects.

“Are you sure?” I groaned.

“Yes, my lord!” Toot piped. “We’ve seen the sedan of the Baron stop at the diner place you told us to watch.”

“Thanks, Major-General,” I said. “You and the Guard did a good job. They’ll be an extra pizza in it for you guys.”

Toot-toot’s chest swelled up with pride. He drew his sword and saluted.

I gravely saluted back. “Dismissed.”

Toot-toot zipped off toward the rooftops. At the apex of his flight, I saw him joined by a swarm of differently lights until they all flew out of sight.

I looked down at Mouse. “You know what that means?”

Mouse huffed mournfully.

“You said it, boy,” I sighed. “No more taking food from mafia bosses. Dammit.”

Though now I had an even more pressing questions to answer. Such as why in the hell had Marcone been secretly buying me food? And how much did everything cost? Because I’d have to reimburse him. But most importantly, what the hell did he hope to gain?

I looked at Mouse. “How do you feel about crashing Marcone‘s place?”

Mouse gave me a doggie grin, and a tail wag.

“That‘s what I thought,” I grinned back. We headed for my car instead of my apartment. I had the office of a mobster to crash.

End.


End file.
